


How Can I Tell You?

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Cute Kids, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Weddings, and circle game then leaves that are green before this, at least american tune, i will protect Zorel Danvers with my life, if not just start at number 1, in that order, theyre in chronological order, youll want to read some of the others first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: Lena had Kara’s heart wrapped around her finger and Kara was glad to let her have it.“you look beautiful” Kara whispered, eyeing Lena’s figure in the dress.“so do you” Lena smiled at her.Kara and Lena get married.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 19
Kudos: 125





	How Can I Tell You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercy_fo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/gifts).



> based off the cat stevens song. did someone say wedding? its here finally my friends.bear in mind i have never been to a wedding so im relying on the internet and movies/tv. i got my new glasses today so thought i would write another one in this series. for anyone wondering, we're about halfway done as of now though if anything it might get longer. if you have ideas for fics that could fit inbetween what ive already done let me know. i just am not at all ready to let this family go! if youre just joining, you will be confused. you will want to at least read american tune, circle game and leaves that are green before this one if you just like this one. every fic in this is connected to the one before it. you can as well start at the very beginning as they are in chronological order. this way just seemed easier to me then a single story at the start. 
> 
> anyway, next is the honeymoon and a depressing lack of Zorel and its called love will keep us together. let me know what you think in the comments! you guys have really been going off on the comments and its awesome! im also surprised at how popular these are? thank you for enjoying my new hobby! these have been going surprisingly well and i might try and write another tomorrow. since these have gotten way longer since they were at the beginning, it takes a few hours to write and edit. i hope you like what i did here. cant wait to get another one out to share with you all! until next time friends!

“don’t make me hurt you. Quit moving” Nia had Kara’s hair in her hands, her words sloppy as she had an array of bobby pins between her teeth. She looked from her work to the mirror, making sure it looked good from both angles.

They sat in Kara’s old bedroom, the posters and furniture exactly as she remembered it. Though her NSYC poster was more faded then she remembered, and everything was smaller than it seemed before.

Kara quit shaking her leg, her hands holding a little piece of paper with scribbled down ideas. There wasn’t a complete sentence on the page, random quotes and crossed out sections instead of anything truly coherent.

She looked up and groaned, slouching in her chair and frowning at her reflection. Nia stopped working for a second.

“you could’ve just said you don’t like your hair Kara” the woman admonished her, putting a hand on her hips while the other still held a half-finished bun. Kara tried to shake her head as best she could.

“no not that. I can’t think of what to say to Lena” Nia nodded and went back to Kara’s hair. The blonde could faintly hear people talking, laughter the most prominent sound. She wanted so badly to use her super hearing and listen in on Lena and Alex but pushed the urge away from her as best as she could.

“regardless of what you say Kara, you're still getting married.” Nia brushed back her hair and stuck a bobby pin in, backing away too look around Kara’s head.

“I know but I want it to be special” Kara read the paper again, there were only a few bullet points left. One sentence stuck out, one of the few she first wrote that survived her own high standards.

“if I know Lena, whatever you say will be special because It’s you” Nia set a final pin and grabbed a can of hair spray.

_How can I tell you?_ Was written at the top of the page, both circled _and_ underlined. On the bottom, it read _I love you_. There were a few other little things, about her love for Lena’s voice and her generosity, etc. she realized the words always revolved around one thing; I can’t think of the right words to say to you.

Kara had a lot of time to do this in the six months since they got engaged. They had a fast engagement, not able to stand any longer than that. They were easily able to decide on how many people. They both agreed on the where, the beach behind Eliza’s house being the ideal spot.

Zorel had given her suggestions for what to say to Lena, many of them involving promises of food. The 5-year-old really was a chip off the old block and Kara was proud but the idea of just saying _ill buy you pot stickers_ was not enough.

She knew she loved Lena almost as much as she loved Zorel. She was always thinking of her, seeing her face everywhere she went, longing to stay in her office as she worked. She wanted to tell Lena how every thought that isn’t about Zorel is about her but every time she tries, her mouth opens, and nothing comes out.

When she tries to write the words down, she finds her pen still. The words would simply blow away and she was always unable to catch them. It wasn’t that she didn’t truly believe in them of course. She just wasn’t sure how to convey the point to Lena.

Lena had had so many people in life let her down, including Kara. She could admit to herself she was afraid to mess it all up. She never wanted Lena to doubt what they had. Lena deserved the world and more and Kara was afraid of giving her less than that.

What if Lena didn’t like her vows? What if it was a letdown to her?

Kara felt a chill run up her spine at the thought. Everyone got cold feet before their wedding. She knew it was normal, that her nerves were trying to play her. She was determined to not let them get to her.

Kara stared again at the paper. Nia was finished with her hair and walking off to finish her own. Kara walked over to the little desk in her childhood bedroom. She grabbed a pencil with a teddy bear eraser from its holder and flipped the paper over, its blank page calling for her to fill it.

Kara tapped her pencil on the wood, the light thumping and Nia humming a song as she did her hair filling the small bedroom. Kara parted the curtains of the window in front of the desk.

She could see a group of people standing on the beach at the end of their backyard. Her and Lena wanted a small, private wedding so they invited all their closest friends and family only.

Well, mainly Kara’s family. Only one member of the Luthor clan was here, Lillian standing by the gift table with a drink in hand. Alura was talking with her and Kara was unsure how that conversation was really going, and she didn’t think she wanted to find out.

Nia was her maid of honor; Lena having claimed Alex right away. Sam and Alex were with Kara’s future wife in Alex’s bedroom. Zorel was supposed to be here with her but he wandered off, Kara hearing his little voice down the hall with his mother.

She followed human wedding traditions for the most part. She didn’t mind what traditions followed as long as at the end they were married. Kara hadn’t seen Lena since this time yesterday, Alex and Sam forcing her to stay in National City.

Lena told her she was going to wear a white dress while Kara wore a traditional Kryptonian marriage suit, the House of El coat of arms where a breast pocket usually sat. her mother helped her make one like the traditional El suit from their planet. it was a light red and blue, which of course was the theme of their wedding.

Her and Nia were matching, Nia’s dress much in the same style as her suit. Zorel was already dressed when she got here, and she hoped he didn’t spill anything on it before the wedding.

Kara turned to the little clock on the desk, its hands taunting her as she still had no idea what the hell to write as the wedding got closer. All the words were there, she just had to pull them out from their hiding place and force them to work.

Kara searched around her mind for anything to say that would exceed her own expectations. For a writer, she was surely struggling to write. How could she possibly sum up her love for Lena? If she poured out her heart like she wanted, they would be here all day.

Kara tried to really think and break it down. Why was Lena so important to her other than having her child? Why was she always running through her mind?

She thought of all their times together, picking through years’ worth of interactions. She ignored the physical aspects of Lena. Were they special to her? Sure, but one day they would be old and grey, and Kara wanted her to know that even still, she loved her, dentures and all.

Kara thought of their talks together, able to stay up till the sun rose laughing and telling each other about their day. They were always talking, and Kara was continually sad when she couldn’t talk to Lena, to hear about her day and any miscellaneous thing that caught her interest that day. Whenever she couldn’t hear about her fiancé’s thoughts, share in her trials and triumphs, Kara felt her life was missing something important.

She thought of their nights together, when Lena curled up into her side and held on. It always felt like she was keeping Kara here, her hold like a shield to protect them from the outside world. Since Kara had come back, her nights were filled with various nightmares. All what ifs, every dream forcing her to be powerless as she was taken from her family all over again.

Lena was comforting in so many ways but especially once the sun went down, their room cast in darkness. The shadows were imposing on their bedroom walls and hunted Kara’s sense of self till she was cowering in the corner of her mind.

When the demons loomed over her through the night, Lena was there as her knight in shining armor. Her weapon of choice wasn’t swords or fists, they were gentle touches and soft words. Her embrace was the final blow, enabling Kara to sleep peacefully till it was time to take Zorel to school or the boy jumped on them far too early in the morning.

Kara knew she always wanted Lena there, to wake up in her arms or to look down and see Lena looking right back.

The words started coming slowly, her pen finally moving across the worn paper.

Kara realized she was the shore and Lena was the sea. Kara anxiously waiting for her to come and submerge her in love. And she would be her refuge in return, always.

Her heart had hopes for so long, prayed to Rao day and night to bring her to Lena and let her stay there. It was all finally happening.

Kara put down the last sentence, smiling to herself at her work.

“wow. That’s good” Kara jumped in her chair, Nia’s head was hanging by her shoulder, eyes moving across the piece of paper sitting unevenly on the desk’s surface.

Before they could talk over the vow and its contents, Zorel turned the doorknob and peeked his head inside. He was getting taller; doors were no longer an obstacle and Kara knew they would have to talk about knocking again. That talk could wait, there would be no punishments or scolding today, hopefully.

“Auntie Sam told me to get you” the boy ran back out the room, his footsteps echoing in Kara’s ears. With the door still open, she could hear him without the use of her powers. He stopped in front of Alex’s room.

“wow mommy. You look pretty” Kara was jealous, pouting in the chair that was a little too short for her. Her son got to see her almost-wife before she did.

“thank you, baby. Is your Jeju coming?” Lena asked the boy, Kara dying to peek but holding It in. the boy didn’t answer his mother and Kara prepared to hear footsteps.

Zorel must not have felt like running for once. He yelled down the hall instead, causing the adults present to laugh.

“JEJU!”

Kara figured that was her cue and walked out, Nia trailing behind her. She walked confidently down the hall, fixing her suit’s collar, tugging at the hem in self-consciousness.

Kara was stopped at the door, Alex putting her hand up to her face. Kara put her hands up in anguish.

“no entry. I explained to you how this works” Alex gestured for Nia to come in and Kara could hear shuffling. Nia walked back out with a chair and set it next to the door frame. Alex pointed at the seat. Zorel poked his head out from inside the room and watched as Kara sat down.

If Kara learned anything about her son, she knew he could not resist to sit in her lap. He squeezed between Alex and the doorframe and climbed up, sitting across her lap. Kara loved the sight of El Mayarah on his chest, taking in how right it looked.

He leaned against her, his hands going around her neck and was quiet as more shuffling came from the room.

“give me your hand” Alex commanded, never missing a chance to boss her younger sister around. Kara obliged and her hand met another. Kara thought back to her lecture on this tradition with Lena and smiled.

“did we really have to do this?” Kara asked, hearing Lena sigh. The simple sound made her heart soar.

“Its fun. Don’t worry, you’ll see me soon.” Lena rubbed the back of Kara’s hand with her thumb. The gesture was one of Kara’s favorites for some reason.

“I can’t even see a picture of your dress?” Kara turned her head to the empty doorway, Zorel playing with her collar. His head moved slightly as she breathed in and out and she hoped the soothing movements didn’t put him to sleep.

He may not like naps, but did he fall asleep easy and hates waking up.

“no. you have less then an hour darling. You can do it” Lena brought Kara’s hand up and kissed her fingers, making Kara’s face turn red. They have done so much more than simple kisses, yet it made her feel like it was the first time they touched all over again.

Alex and Sam walked out of the room and Sam pointed outside.

“time to head out. Take Nia and Zorel and we’ll see you guys out there” Alex walked over and patted Kara’s shoulder with a warm smile then went back into her old bedroom.

Sam smiled and followed Alex back inside.

“ill see you when I get outside. I love you” Lena let her hand go and the door closed, Kara slowly standing with Zorel in her arms. Nia was already walking down the stairs and out the back door. Zorel looked up at her face, his expression unreadable. Kara looked down and smiled.

“let’s go get the show on the road buddy” Kara put the little boy on her shoulder as they made their way out the house and to the waiting guests. Her son waved at everyone they passed like a royal on parade.

She waved at her friends and family, calls of ‘congrats’ and ‘good luck’ filling her ears.

She walked over to the altar and set Zorel down. He knew his job and waited, hands clasped behind his back, for the wedding to start. The rings were in Kara’s pocket, waiting till the wedding was underway till she handed them off to Zorel.

Nia was slowly making her way through the people to the altar. She stood next to Zorel and watched as slowly, the guests made their way to their seats.

Kara looked out over the audience, both her biological and adoptive mother were in the front, Alura holding a picture of her father in her lap. Eliza did the same with a picture of Jeremiah. It was a tiny Kryptonian detail that she almost forgot about, but She was happy to have done it.

She scanned over the group of 30 people. Lillian was sat at the back with indifferent eyes, neither happy nor angry at the proceedings. Kara knew there was a present with Lillian’s name on it. Better have the DEO check it, just in case.

Clark and Lois were behind her mothers, Jonathan standing next to them and waving at Zorel. They were talking to Brainy and Kelly who were bonding over both having to be without their significant others.

Kara reached into her pocket and pulled out the rings to hand off to her son. Looking down, she sighed.

Zorel had one of his fingers jammed up his nose, face concentrated has he _dug for gold_. She knelt and pulled his fingers from his nose. He was not happy with her but let her use a tissue to wipe his fingers.

Everyone of course was looking at the interaction and burst into laughter. Zorel smiled and they dissolved into a chorus of awes. She stood up, throwing looks every now and again to make sure his hands didn’t drift again.

Kara took in a deep breath through her nose, the salty air making its way through her senses. The waves crashed on the shore behind them every few seconds, the waters calm to compliment the sunny spring day.

The music started and Kara turned to watch as Sam made her way down the aisle with Alex. Alex stuck her tongue out at her as they moved to their spots across from her. Kara knew what was coming next and started to sweat at the thought.

She put her hand down and opened and closed it. Zorel took the hint and held her hand as they both watched. J’onn walked beside Lena, her arm looped through his as they made their way closer.

Kara was breathless. Lena had told her nothing about her dress aside from the color, let alone that it would be just like the one her mother wore when she married her father on their home world. She doubted it was the same one, most likely space dust lightyears away.

She had only seen one like it in pictures and a distant cousin’s wedding she went to in Argo as a girl.

If Kara wasn’t in deep before, she was at the center of the Earth now.

The two finally stopped at the altar, Lena taking Kara’s hand and J’onn going to stand between them, Lena having convinced him to officiate. Kara felt like she was in a trance.

She had the world in her hands, literally. Zorel held her left hand, Kara happy to see he hadn’t slipped any fingers up his nose. In her other hand was Lena Luthor’s, soon Danvers’, hand. It was warm and soft, and Kara held it as tight as her strength would allow.

Lena had Kara’s heart wrapped around her finger and Kara was glad to let her have it.

“you look beautiful” Kara whispered, eyeing Lena’s figure in the dress.

“so do you” Lena smiled at her.

Zorel interjected. The mini super had not learned to whisper efficiently yet.

“what about me?” he asked, Kara’s hand still held tightly in his own. Everyone laughed at the question. Lena looked down at him and moved to put a hand on the blonde child’s cheek.

“you are so beautiful Zorel Danvers” she booped his nose and the ceremony continued. Kara drowned J’onn out after ‘we are gathered’ and looked at Lena with eyes filled with love.

Kara was never supposed to have this, her life cut short before she would get that chance.

She was getting that chance now and Kara vowed not to waste it.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear
> 
> https://www.gq.com/story/now-trending-sci-fi-future-wear 
> 
> i imagined kara and Zorel wearing something like the first picture just red and blue. 
> 
> lena is wearing something kinda like Princess leia's iconic outfit.


End file.
